Their Beginning
by acciomemories
Summary: It was the beginning of their story- their romantic story that had such a tragic ending. That's what made it theirs though, and they were happy for the time they had together. A James/Lily fluffy oneshot.


**A/N: James/Lily fluff. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Go out with me, Evans?"

The red headed girl didn't even dignify that with a response; she just turned around and walked away, leaving behind a thoroughly depressed James.

* * *

"There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up and-"

"No." Her voice was like ice cutting through him.

James stuttered to a stop. He composed himself quickly. "Yes, there is. You can't just deny the fact that there's a Hogsmeade trip-"

"You know perfectly well what I meant."

"Well, yes. I did... it's just fun to make you mad. Your cheeks get a little red, and sometimes, if I'm lucky, your nose will scrunch up just the tiniest bit. It's quite adorable, actually."

"Why are you so difficult? Merlin, Potter. Give it a rest."

And she walked away again.

* * *

"Evans! Hey, Evans! Wait up!"

Lily recognized the voice, winced, and started walking faster.

"Awh, Lils, come on. Don't be like that. I just want to talk, love."

It's a pity he caught her when she was angry. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to get in a row with James "arrogant toe rag" Potter. She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually stop... You really do like me, don't you?" James smiled cheekily at the girl standing next to him.

In front of everyone, Lily lifted up her hand... to slap James Potter.

All of the students gossiped about that legendary event for weeks and weeks.

* * *

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, Lils?"

"No. No, no, no! Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you before it will sink through your thick skull? And I've told you not to call me that." Lily glared at James.

* * *

"Lil-"

"I swear, Potter. We're actually friends right now. If you ask me out-"

"...I was just going to ask you when you thought we should do our Head Duties."

Something that looked remarkably like disappointment flashed across her face briefly before she threw up a wall, blocking the emotion. "Oh..."

* * *

"Lily, I know you said not to ask, but I have to know what it would be like... would-you-maybe-like-to-go-to-Hogsmeade-with-me-this-weekend?" James spoke in one breath, nervousness threatening to overcome him.

"Yes." The word was only a whisper, perhaps that's why James missed it.

James winced, thinking she had said no like she always did. "Look, I know I'm stupid and arrogant, and you hate me. I just want one date, and if you hate it..." He gulped, "...we never have to do this again. We could even go as... frien-"

"James!"

James froze in the middle of his speech, his mouth still open. A slow grin creeped across his face. "You called me James!"

"I also said yes, you idiot."

There was a very brief pause as James processed what this meant. Then:

"SHE SAID YES, SHE SAID YES-"

Lily rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she walked away from the still screaming James.

"-SHE SAID YES..."

* * *

James didn't seem capable of saying anything other than those three words for quite a while after 'she had said yes'. When he burst into the common room, he was still shouting, a huge grin plastered across his face.

The other three Marauders looked up from where they were sitting in the comfiest chairs by the fire.

"Merlin, James. Shut up, would you?" Sirius begged his friend.

"SHE SAID YES!"

Remus took a gentler approach, "Honestly, James. What are you going on about?"

James took a breath and finally managed to compose himself. "I asked Lily to go to Hogsmeade with me and SHE SAID YES." The smile creeped across his face again, and he didn't try to stop it. He wanted the _whole world _to know that Lily was his, and he was hers.

* * *

At the evening meal in the Great Hall a little later that night, the Marauders entered with quite a bang.

Sirius walked through the double doors and shouted, "SHE SAID YES!"

Everyone in the Hall turned to look at him and the other three Marauders behind him. They seemed to be taking in proud, smiling, and... dancing? Sirius, relieved Remus, bouncing Peter, and James... who had the biggest smile they had ever seen on his face. It was as if everyone realized what this news meant at the same time.

They all whispered, "About time," amongst themselves.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes, and even McGonagall's mouth was not the straight line that it always was. The edges were lifted up- it could be considered a smile. A small one, sure, but a smile nonetheless.

James had been searching for Lily's face, though. What he saw only made him smile more. She was blushing, but she, too, was smiling happily.

* * *

It was the beginning of their story- their romantic story that had such a tragic ending. That's what made it _theirs _though, and they were happy for the time they had together.

* * *

**Word Count: 835**

**Written for:  
****Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour)  
****Cinema Competition (The Lord of the Rings- write about a beginning)  
****The If You Dare Challenge (509. Love)  
****Number of Your Penname Challenge (James/Lily)  
****Star Light, Star Bright Challenge (Red Dwarf)  
****Represent That Character! Challenge  
****One Million Added Words Competition  
****As Strong As We Are United Challenge (team one! :D)  
****Procrastinators United Competition**


End file.
